gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel
The protagonist mobile suit of the graphic novel series Mobile Suit Gundam 00P, Gundam Rasiel is an experimental GN mobile suit created by Celestial Being. This mobile suit was a bridge experiment platform, along with GNR-000 GN Sefer, to perfect development of GN Arms and GNR-010 0 Raiser. Combat Characteristics Gundam Rasiel's main armament consists of basic MS compliments of a beam saber, beam rifle and shield. For additional firepower, five GN Sefers can sortie and deliver their GN Proto Bits to form five different combinations of the Gundam Sefer Rasiel form. The GN Proto Bits are remotely controlled weapons which are each equipped with a beam gun. Each Sefer unit carries a pair of proto-bits and Sefer Rasiel can control up to eight additional bits (either mounted on Sefer Rasiel itself or delivered by additional GN Sefers). Armaments GN Beam Saber GN Beam Rifle GN Shield System Features Trans-Am System Trans-Am grants Rasiel three times the speed, firepower, and strength of its normal specs. It's unclear if Trans-Am was ever executed with Rasiel as its GN Drive (0 Gundam's GN Drive) particle generation was still capped at the time; should one of the solar furnaces be reinstalled after the events of A.D. 2307, Rasiel would be capable of executing the system. Bit Control System The Bit Control System controls the proto-bits' docking and formation sequences for Sefer Rasiel. Much of it's combat capabilities are undefined. It's theorized that a Haro unit assists the pilot in controlling the proto-bits since its combat designs were later transferred between 00 Gundam and Cherudim Gundam (both utilize Haros). Variants GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Sefer Rasiel Form 1 When Gundam Rasiel combines with the GN Sefer, it shares the name with the angel “Sefer Raisel”. It combines with one GN Sefer. Bits are attached at the shoulders. Uses the bits as big guns. Sefer Rasiel Form 2 Combines with two GN Sefers. Bits are attached at shoulders and feet. Uses the bits as big guns. Sefer Rasiel Form 3 Combines with three GN Sefers. Bits are attached at shoulders, feet, and forearms. Uses the bits as big guns. Sefer Rasiel Form 4 Combines with four GN Sefers. Bits are attached to the back, in a wing-like formation. Sefer Rasiel Form 5 The 5th is the most powerful general-purpose form. Combines with four GN Sefer. Also, the 5th form shows there are similarities between 00 and Rasiel. One of them is the shoulder thruster system，and they also have support machines which they are capable of combining with. Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 1 Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form2.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 2 Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form3.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 3 Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form4.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 4 Image:Gn-xxx+gnr-000-form5.jpg|GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel Form 5 History FILE NO.13 INTELLIGENCE AGENCY One day Grave in a Rasiel encountered 3 small Helion force platoons. Grave crushed all 12 of the machines in 46 seconds. He received an urgent message that CB members were having a gathering. With Veda’s information manipulation, the destroyed machine’s beam marks are to be erased, and the information that the disassembled Gundam is sent down through shady routes is to be concealed. FILE NO.14 SEFER RASIEL Grave, piloting Gundam Rasiel, and Hixar, piloting GN Sefer, head to battle First Lieutenant Delphine Bedelia and Second Lieutenant Leonard Fiennes in the Tieren Taozi prototype, also called "Tieren Kyitwo". They head towards Rasiel who was caught in a trap. Grave was the one who fell into the trap of the new information about super soldier E-057, but he felt no need to hurry. The GN Sefer that Hixar was piloting was coming, and he knew the height of the ability of the Sefer Rasiel that was united. FILE NO.15 SEFER RASIEL 2 Grave, who is just ahead of the Realdo force, expanded the GN Stealth, and everyone (enemies) who started to move towards him halted. Hixar sorties, leading a troop with a total of 3 GN Sefers. With a part of the GN Sefer that was separately installed, Grave tackles the Tieren using the Sefer Rasiel, however, his companions were shot one by one. Hixar's pod is also shot, and it crashes. Grave was ready for close combat battle, but by this point, 5 GN Sefers led by Meister 874 materialized, and they united one after the other at the core block at the back of Rasiel. Having 5 bits at the left and right side, Sefer Rasiel, signifying the "Angel's Book" fourth form is its natural appearance. Grave cornered the Tieren Kyitwo, but because he didn't notice the battle continuation time limit, he let the Tieren go. Regarding the reinforcements of the Realdo force that had stopped their contact, the Gundam-related battle traces needed to be concealed. FILE NO.16 AEU Assault The Helion force that was destroyed by Grave, and the mercenary force that saw the Orbital Elevator case have mobilized. A lot of arms, including the Agrissa, are borrowed from AEU at the suggestion of the mercenary troop's boss. Initially, news came out that it was constructed to trap HRL's new model "Tieren Kyi-two". When again and again the Helion machines were shot down, those who remained retreated. Grave received a light-wave communication from the Agrissa that remained, and it asked, "Why, don't you want to know how I know about your team's existence?" At this question, Grave hesitated to attack. The enemy opened his cockpit, with both of his arms raised as a sign of surrender. The Rasiel landed in front of the Agrissa, but when the machine was near, suddenly the Agrissa covered the Rasiel in a plasma shield that was expanded. At the enemy's hands was a remote-control for his Agrissa. It was a simple trap. The Gundam could withstand this kind of attack received, but Grave himself was different. A human, who is made of moisture and protein, undergoes chemical change if exposed to a large electric shock for a long time. This meant that his vital signs would stop. However, even if Grave was in pain, his head was clear as water. A person who is a meister, when receiving any sort attack, is born to fight by using a Gundam, even if all consciousness is blown off. A particle beam is fired from the Rasiel, and the Agrissa is silenced. File NO.18 Gundam Virtue In order to test Virtue, a mock-battle was setup with Rasiel.This time, Virtue is armed with mainly physical-attack-based weapons––”Physical” type.The fight between the GN Field-using Virtue and it’s opponent Rasiel is a close match. Hixar plunged into the line of Virtue’s beam, while Grave waited for the moment the Rasiel's bits to use up their particles and returned fire, making the condenser run wild, in an attempt to scatter the beam’s particles. He had to stop the mock-battle beacuse of Hixar getting injured. File NO.22 Betrayer In a certain desert, Grave fights with a Tieren Kyitwo. Grave, who is a combat-type Innovade, destroys the drive of the Tieren Kyitwo just a second after the Raziel begins to move, and ends the combat. The unit has not been used since then because of the death of Grave. Gundam 00F A black version of Gundam Rasiel has been seen piloted by Hixar, accompanied by Grave piloting a black version of GN Sefer. Both pilots battled Hixar with Gundam Sadalsuud Type F and were defeated as well. External Links *Gundam Rasiel on MAHQ *Gundam Sefer Rasiel on MAHQ *Gundam Rasiel on Wikipedia Category:Anno Domini mobile suits